The Butterfly, Reminisces
by Seigi Machine Zero
Summary: 7th Dragon 2020-II fic. SPOILERS up to the Final Chapter. In the front of Tokyo Sky Tower, the white haired female Trickster recalls of what she's been through on the past 2 years.


**The Butterfly, Reminisces**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. 7th Dragon 2020-II and its related stuff belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

She was just a night butterfly. Flying from one place to another, all for dear life. Touched by one man to another, all for dear money. She was just a night butterfly who lived in a dark and dirty world. A butterfly who learned to grow her own venom stinger. A woman who learned to rely on her knives and, especially, firearms.

Setsugekka is her trade name, as she doesn't even know nor remember her real one. And that is more than enough to affirm her that, no matter how unpleasant they are, no matter how hard she wants to drown those memories along with the countless cans of beer, they are still one part of her. And yet-

* * *

"Setsu-nee?"

Two girls and a woman standing before the now dragon-infested Tokyo Sky Tower. One of them, the black haired Samurai girl, is still checking both her arm protector and _katana_. Another one, the orange haired Hacker girl, was just done some stretching before calling out to someone. And that someone, Setsugekka, the scantily clad white haired Trickster, and the leader of Murakumo's 13th Squad, was simply standing in place, closing her eyes.

"What's wrong? You're awfully quiet today." the Hacker, Akane, asked.

"Mm." Setsugekka finally opened her eyes and turned towards Akane. "Thinking about stuff in the past. Mostly."

Akane looks a bit amazed. "Wow. I never thought Setsu-nee could be so melancholic." she grinned.

"Well, excuse me for not showing my delicate side in front of others." Setsugekka pouts, pretending to be angry. The spectacle earned a chuckle from Mei, who was just done checking her gears. "Heeey, what's so funny?"

"It's nothing." Mei replied. "It's just that we can't be too nervous before a battle like this, right?"

"Yeah!" Akane added. "I mean, you're the one who usually leads the way for all of us! What's gotten- Wait, don't tell me!?" she suddenly looks terrified. "Did you eat something bad!? I, I'm sorry, Setsu-nee! I should have taught Mei how to cook better!" Akane put her hands together, sincerely apologizing.

"H, hey! Wait a minute! My cooking isn't that bad!" Mei retorted. Setsugekka soon bursts into laughter seeing the two bickering.

Back then, Setsugekka simply joined Murakumo for the money. The appearance of the monsters and dragons, which in turn killed the business in Red Light District, coupled with her confidence in her own firearms skills made being a mercenary the only viable option at that moment. It was there when she first met her future comrades.

Setsugekka swear that Mei, at least back then, came out straight from a comic book. Donning her high school uniform, Mei's reason was as expected: to protect her important ones. While by no means a cold or distant person, Mei was serious. And Setsugekka can't really get along with those types. At least back then.

Akane, on the other hand, besides being a genius hacker at such an age, was, and is, bright and cheerful. And for the most part, Setsugekka finds it easier to bond with her. Putting aside the fact that her naughty innuendos fly over Akane's head and she's still underage to drink alcohol, that is.

Still, even when she knows that she can't brush off her past that easy, she believed that it's worth the trouble to stick around. And, she's right. She found something more important than "just" money.

It was also there that she met Kirino, the navigators Miroku and Miina, Gatou and Aoi, Rin and the JSDF, Takehaya, Daigo, Neko and the rest. Despite coming from different backgrounds... Despite having different personalities, all of them have one similarity. That they won't give up until the very bitter end. That they will fight teeth and nails for their loved ones. The one thing that Aithel called "Humanity's free will" and thought it as intriguing. The one thing that Emel tried to understand for a long time. And the one thing that ultimately gave power to Setsugekka and her comrades to slay the first True Dragon, Nyarla.

And this time around too, their encounters with Sect 11 and Marina, the tragedy that end in Shouji and Emel's sacrifice, the heart to heart talk with Izumi, the return and subsequent brawl with Daigo... All of them, the feeling, pain, and memories... Setsugekka swore she won't let them be in vain.

"13th Squad, can you hear me?" Miina's voice pulled her back to reality.

"Yes. What is it, Miina-chan?" she replied

"It's time. Are you ready?" Miina asked again.

Setsugekka glances at Akane and Mei, to which both of them nodded. "Understood."

"Oh, and um..." Miina struggles to find some words.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Good luck! And please come back alive!"

Setsugekka smiled before she turned her head slightly towards her teammates. "Of course! Just leave it to us!"

"Alright! I'm getting all fired up!" Akane chimed in.

Mei nodded. "Just like last time, we'll win. And come back safely!"

Ending the transmission, Setsugekka pulled out her twin handguns and points toward the top of Tokyo Sky Tower.

"Well, shall we dance, True Dragon?"

* * *

She was Setsugekka, a night butterfly, flying from one flower to another, in a dark and hazy world.

She is now Setsugekka, the leader of Murakumo's 13th Squad, carrying everyone's hope, in the tale between humanity and dragons.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

A/N: Whew, and that's all folks. In case you're wondering, yes, I only keep the canon class for the female Samurai. And yes, I like the female Psychic (rrawr! :3 ) but, uhh... Seriously, I couldn't came up with a rational explanation why she would dress like that, so forgive me OTL Anyways, thanks for reading!

- Setsugekka: Psychic - Trickster - Houko Kuwashima

- Akane: Destroyer - Hacker - Yukari Tamura

- Mei: Samurai - Samurai - Nana Mizuki


End file.
